


11:50 PM

by catboxjellyfish



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Birthday, ChanSoo - Freeform, Cute Ending, Fluff, I hope it's adorable..., M/M, Oneshot, chansoo is life, hbd happy virus!, it's supposed to be adorable, pining kyungsoo because I love pinning kyungsoo, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboxjellyfish/pseuds/catboxjellyfish
Summary: Park Chanyeol 2018 Birthday Oneshot





	11:50 PM

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to have something but then this idea popped up in my mind so I wrote it... please excuse this mess and I hope you get some joy out of it ;___; happy birthday, you gentle giant.

Kyungsoo doesn’t understand how Park Chanyeol’s brain works. Sometimes, he thinks it’s a waste of time to try and understand his best friend and crush’s quirky actions and kaleidoscope mind. Yet no matter what his logic advises him to do, Kyungsoo often ends up trying his hardest to understand the unfathomable being known as Park Chanyeol. 

Love is funny and powerful: it makes a rational man do crazy things. 

Sitting face to face in Chanyeol’s studio, Kyungsoo blinks at the handsome face peering at him with a toothy, eager grin, and his heart uncontrollably skips a beat. Chanyeol’s smiles are always quite contagious and even to Kyungsoo, who is usually insusceptible to infectious charms, the wide-eyed man often finds himself absolutely defenceless against this particular happy virus. Slowly, as they sit man to man and staring unabashedly at each other without saying a thing, a smile gradually creeps up Kyungsoo’s lips as well and he pushes Chanyeol’s cheery face away. A flush of red tints the apple of his cheeks and colours his burning ears. 

The analogue clock on the studio wall strikes 11:50 PM and Chanyeol’s rumbling laughter echoes throughout the small room. Kyungsoo turns away and tries to hide his embarrassment. He really doesn’t understand most of the things that go through Chanyeol’s mind. The taller man often gives people the impression that anyone can read his mind like an open book but Kyungsoo knows better. He has learned that Chanyeol’s head is like a house with an endless number of rooms filled with wonders, and until this day, he still hasn’t found the master to key to unlock it all. 

“So why am I here?” Kyungsoo breaks the silence first and continues to avoid the other man’s gaze. Chanyeol giggles and wiggles about, trying to catch his friend’s averted gaze. 

“I want to spend the last bit of my birthday with you, that’s all,” the taller man answers casually, laughter still laced in his deep voice. 

Confused, a tiny frown knots Kyungsoo’s brows and he turns to face Chanyeol again: “Isn’t the first minutes of your birthday more important and happier? You always said you’re sad when your birthday is about to end, right?” he asks then his words turn into a somewhat bitter mutter, “so why are you spending the end with me, I’m not good at cheering you up, not like Jondae or Baek.” 

Chanyeol chuckles and grabs Kyungsoo’s smaller hands in his hands. “Sure, I’ve said that before but I’ve changed my mind. Now, I also think the last bits of my birthday is very precious. Ad out of anyone, I’d rather spend this time with you,” he answers sincerely and his eyes twinkle brilliantly like a starry night, “just like how I’d like to share the rest of my days with you. Until the end with you, Kyungsoo, and only you.” 

For a split second, Kyungsoo is stunned speechless at Chanyeol’s words and all he could do is stare wide-eyed at his best friend smiling shyly before him. He knows Chanyeol can be a romantic princess and has a bad habit of memorizing nauseating love quotes from dramas, but Kyungsoo never expected to be on the receiving end of Chanyeol’s cheesy lines. He was sure his love for his best friend would remain one-sided forever, and he had since then mentally prepared himself over and over again to hear Chanyeol say his cheesy confession to someone else. But he has never prepared to hear those words being said to him! Kyungsoo always saw Chanyeol as a shining star that brightens up everyone and any one’s days, and he feels lucky enough just to be around this brilliance all the time. Even though he desperately wants to hoard all of his friend’s affections and heartwarming smiles, Kyungsoo always thought of that as a pipe dream. 

Yet here he is, being confessed to out of the blue by the person he least expected but most wanted from, and all Kyungsoo wants to do is obliterate himself into microparticles. He wants to hide and to curse at this pure-love shounen-ai situation Chanyeol has unexpectedly stuck him in. He really doesn’t understand Park Chanyeol at all. Why is this person always so random!? 

Tongue-tied and flustered, Kyungsoo tries to free his hands from the other’s stronghold, and he stutters with a bright red face. 

“A-are you st-stupid?? Do-do you know wh-what the hell yo-you’re saying??” 

“I do!” Chanyeol raises his voice and grips on tighter, “I’m telling you I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you!” 

“AHHH!” Kyungsoo screams suddenly and shocks his friend into releasing his hands. As he continues to scream a stream of incoherent noises, his arms flail about wildly and his face heats up to be as hot as lava. 

Momentarily surprised by his friend’s dramatic reaction but quickly regaining his wits, Chanyeol joins in the screaming and he matches Kyungsoo’s volume. 

“I LOVE YOU, KYUNGSOO!”

“WAH!”

“ACCEPT ME!”

“WH-WHA, IT’S TOO SUDDEN-”

“I DON’T CARE, THIS IS MY BIRTHDAY WISH! YOU BETTER GRANT MY WISH, DOH KYUNGSOO!” 

The analogue clock on the studio wall strikes 11:57 PM and the only sound in the confined space is the huffing breaths of the two best friends with matching beet red faces. As Chanyeol stares intensely at his best friend’s shy and almost teary expression, his lips curl upward uncontrollably, and in the next second, a silly grin blooms on his rosy face. 

Kyungsoo watches as the gentle giant in front of him begin to giggle like a child who has just tasted sugar for the first time, and he throws the cushion next to him at Chanyeol’s smiling face. A burst of giggle also escapes from his plump lips, infected by the genuine happiness exuding from Chanyeol's every pore, and Kyungsoo hides his heart-shaped smile behind his hand. However, his eyes are no longer is able to hide his feelings as they overflow with mirth and love for the birthday boy before him. 

Kyungsoo really doesn’t understand how Chanyeol’s brain works. He has known this sunshine of a person for almost a decades yet without a doubt, Chanyeol is always capable of surprising him along every step of the way. Sometimes, Kyungsoo thinks it’s a waste of time to try and understand his man’s maze of a mind. But time after time again, he is drawn to this beautiful chaos known as Park Chanyeol and he cannot help but fall deeper and deeper into the taller man’s enigmatic personality. 

Love really is a magical and mighty force: it can render a man helpless and make him drown willingly in someone else's heart. 

“Fine,” Kyungsoo finally replies as Chanyeol is left to giggle by himself, “I will grant your birthday wish.” 

The analogue clock on the wall strikes 11:59 PM. Kyungsoo leans close and plants a small kiss on Chanyeol’s nose. When he pulls back, he watches as the taller man chokes on the bubbles of giggles in his throat and suddenly, Chanyeol’s cheeks are as red as beets again. Looking dazed and unable to believe what has just happened, the birthday boy gawks back in amazement as if he has just won the lottery. 

Kyungsoo bursts out laughing again, amused by Chanyeol’s expression, and he plants another kiss, this time on the taller man's lips. 

“Happy birthday, Chanyeol,” he says sincerely and just before a new day begins, “I love you too.” 

  
  


**FIN**

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I APOLOGIZE FOR THIS MESS!  
> I originally had another fic planned for his birthday (a three-parts Gravity, Sign, and Oasis inspired fic) but in between work and moving to a new apartment, I got super stressed and didn't have time to write it anymore ;___; I really should have been packing tonight but instead I wrote this mess of a thing because I love my babies and I hope y'all love them too ;____;  
> Anyways, enough ranting. I hope you enjoyed it. I always appreciate comments so leave one and say hi. I will have moved into my new place by December so hopefully, I'll have more time to write and finish up that three-parts fic. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
